


疯王后 2

by Tangye



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Summary: 柯王子+火王子





	疯王后 2

半年前柯蒂斯扣上了那条锁着他手腕的细长锁链，以方便每日每夜的侵犯。被操得熟了，只要柯蒂斯站在那里看他，他就明白，要顺从地爬过去用嘴服侍他丈夫的阴茎。

他的嘴唇吻过女孩的脸颊，含过酸涩的果实，如今那些美妙的事物碎得稀烂，杰克的唇舌只能为国王服务。

他被他的丈夫玩弄得比站街女郎更要淫荡时才不过十九岁，杰克同柯蒂斯结婚约莫一年左右。他知道自己国家这个年纪的青年大概还在学院里念书，而他已经被柯蒂斯操得光是被捅上一下都会激动地射出来。

每个白天，阳光穿透纱帘照射在他光裸的身上，他不被国王允许穿衣服，那些做爱过后的痕迹遍光明正大地暴露出来。又青又紫，可怜极了。

杰克身下的床单几乎半天就要换上一次，后来柯蒂斯不耐烦仆人频繁进出这间淫窝，便强迫杰克夹紧，一滴也不许滴出来，彻底成为国王精液的容器。

哪怕他曾经再惧怕柯蒂斯的阴茎将他杀死，如今也不为它而瑟瑟发抖。杰克对那根东西应该是比对自己的那根更要了解。国王让他习惯每夜含着东西入睡的感觉，在第二天清晨被身后人缓慢却深的撞击唤醒，国王每日要先把王后吃得骨头都不留下，在他体内留上几股精液。然后再去同大臣们议事。

他如果是个女孩，大概在嫁过来的第一天就会被迫怀孕。

有时杰克想柯蒂斯大概是恨他的，又想，他就算恨，也不该是这样的。

国王对他一如既往地粗暴，但有时也会带来许多他国进贡的宝物，装饰起整个房间，奢靡地同他的国家格格不入。他的屁股里常常被迫含着几枚稀世的宝石，被塞进后穴时好像一瞬间被那个男人赋予了生命、彻彻底底地成为了国王的走狗，在柯蒂斯离开的时间里代替那根阴茎去折磨他。

柯蒂斯有时会带几支花过来，做到尽兴时从花瓶里摘下一支，单单掐下一朵，别在杰克的发间，吻他就像在吻一座玻璃塑像。就只是吻，不做别的什么，手掌就捧着他的脸，冷硬的面容仿佛一瞬间立即融化。

这个时候杰克不敢去看他的眼睛。他宁愿被柯蒂斯掐着脖子强奸，也不想面对那双眼睛。他同样不喜欢国王的吻。

半年后的某一天开始柯蒂斯不再出现，杰克懒得询问，奴仆便自觉说起近日雪国于别的国家日渐焦灼的战况。他不在乎这些，左右雪国算不得他的国家，但他身上那些被被国王一手促成的淫荡习惯却因为离开男人的抚慰而逐渐躁动。

杰克第一次含着假阴茎清醒时大脑里有什么东西粉碎着掉落下来，他不知道自己有没有流泪，只是木着脸去把东西抽出来，然后捂住嘴巴，又狠狠插回去，就这样一下又一下地操起自己。他的下唇被自己咬出了血，血液染着唇瓣，远看来竟有着令人心悸的冲击力。

他蜷缩在软得要下陷进去的床上，绝望又渴求地发出一声呜咽。

后来战局缓和，柯蒂斯带着一身硝烟与血腥味迫不及待地回到那个房间。杰克表现出一种不同寻常的温顺态度，而柯蒂斯没有像往常那样一言不发地按着他将阴茎捅进去，他看了杰克那张漂亮面孔很久，发觉王后比之前要瘦得多，于是他用仍然带着血迹的手去抚摸他，杰克没有躲，但柯蒂斯却在摸到王后的腰时停了下来。

明天开始，你可以出门了。他说

王后重获自由时没有说些什么，只是沉默着点点头。

第二天王后大张旗鼓地举办假面舞会，烫着金边的请柬从王宫的顶端向下扔去，那么多，像是闪着光的碎屑掉落、旋转、落下。在雪国，没有人喜欢跳舞，只是达官贵族们总该给久病初愈的王后一个面子，然后私下认定，王后大概真的疯了。

国王尚在外征战，王后笙歌载舞，就好像丝毫不在乎国王的安危，难道不是疯了吗？

杰克懒得理会这些。

他跳舞时不顾其他人的看法。杰克还是王子时不见得有多喜欢跳舞，但他喜欢舞会，喜欢拉着女孩们柔软的手旋转。如今他什么都没有，只能在所有人的注视下独自跳了一曲又一曲，直到有人揽着他的腰，在最后一首华尔兹奏响之时陪着他在舞池迈动舞步。

隔着面具，他看不清那个人的模样，只是那人吻他的手背轻佻地称呼他为殿下，大概是认得他的。

杰克戴着蝴蝶样式的面具，上半张脸只露出了一双绿眼睛。他打量着眼前的男人，自觉对方也同样观察他。

那个人半跪着，嘴唇还贴着他手背处的皮肤，杰克隐秘而暧昧地向他微笑。

那人也笑了起来。他问要去哪里，杰克说，就是这里。

他们在角落里做了爱。他不知道这个人是谁，只觉得那双眼睛同自己丈夫的一般蓝，没了王后的舞厅被雪国的贵族们生生活动成了一处讨论政事的地方，而在一墙之隔的房间里，王后在不知名的男人身下呻吟。

男人进入的时候被王后夹得很紧，于是他调笑，说王后真热情，他捅到深处是否会遇到国王留下的痕迹，杰克不理他，只是自顾自地提着臀迎合那根阴茎。

他以往算得上丰富的性经历全部都是柯蒂斯给的，便不自觉地以国王做参照，柯蒂斯不爱说话，久而久之，他也习惯做爱时只有身体交融时暧昧的水声。

那人阴茎的尺寸大概是与柯蒂斯差不多，进得很深，王后被他撞得向前耸去，捂着嘴也无法阻止呻吟的溢出。

他不如柯蒂斯凶，却比国王要更久一点，大概是年纪轻，精力旺盛，有数不完的欲望要在王后身上发泄。他一边操王后白皙美丽的躯体一边在他身上留下齿痕，那人笑着问国王会因此将他投入监狱吗，在被压上断头台之前，他得告知国王，王后的屁股分明生来就该给他操，又紧又热，就像一个专门定制的套子一样套着他的阴茎。

杰克听不下去，咬着牙狠狠瞪了那人一眼。他的面具早已被摘下，一张漂亮面孔被情欲烧得通红，他沉溺在快感的一双绿眼睛里霎时变得尖锐，那人看了，停顿了一下，埋在王后身体里的阴茎胀大了一圈。

这下他操弄王后肉洞的动作带着点狠厉的滋味了，杰克被撞得站不稳，两条修长的腿裹在衣物里发颤。

别这么看我。他一边愈发快速地挺胯，一边叹息似地说着，你真美，你是上帝的杰作，亲爱，柯蒂斯怎么能拥有你，不该是他——你也这么想，对吗？你不想做他的妻子，我怎么样？他不比我更喜欢你。

男人讲起这些话来竟带着些天真的意味，杰克无暇思考，只能咬着唇别过头颅，试图消化男人给他的累积过多的快感。

他不等杰克反应过来，便将王后整个人抱起，那根硬杵在他身体里的阴茎就抵着最深处旋转了一圈，杰克带着哭腔尖叫了一声，声音被隔壁舞厅的喧闹盖了过去。那人在他的背部用力吮吸啃咬，像是要将每一寸皮肤撕下来咬碎，不给任何人留下半分。

杰克已经完全站不住，后穴分泌出的肠液随着男人的动作被击打出一圈细小的白色泡沫。男人越操越快，双手不住地揉捏杰克胸前的两颗乳头，顶得很深时情难自禁地用力掐了一下乳尖。杰克受不了了，又哭又尖叫，他顾不上舞厅里整个国家的达官显贵是否会寻着声迹看到王后在被他连脸都没见过的男人操得哭泣，不住地挣扎扭动，反而使得肉洞吞吃阴茎的动作更加殷勤。

男人用手掌温柔地替他擦掉眼泪，下半身却发了疯似地撞，肉壁越夹越紧，阴茎却愈发激烈地奸污王后柔韧的酮体。有一瞬间杰克仿佛感受到了很久之前被柯蒂斯强奸时强烈的被杀死的窒息感，他泪流满面，想叫那个人停下来，张了张嘴却只能一边抽泣一边发出甜腻的呻吟。

杰克的手向后伸去，颤抖地想推一推男人，却被他一把捉住，牵着摸向他们交合的地方。杰克的指尖摸到自己被撑得发烫的黏腻穴口和不断进出的阴茎，阴茎烫得吓人，耻毛扎在杰克手指上时扎得他有点痒，他被男人操纵着向下摸去，摸到一对不断拍打着他臀部的囊袋。

这么深，柯蒂斯进来过吗？应该进来过吧，我知道他，他想把你干死在最软的床里，干得你一辈子都挂在他老二上离不开，又舍不得，是不是？男人明知道他什么都听不进去，却仍然自顾自地说着。

杰克已经毫无理智可言了，他美丽的绿眼睛微微翻白，嘴角流下一道涎水，快感彻底将他本就愈发淫荡的身体俘获，脑海中像是被过多的、几乎算得上痛苦的快感炸开。

男人用力得要命，像是要用阴茎捅穿王后的身体一般操他，他抓着王后的手抚摸杰克的腹部，那处每被男人顶一下就会微微凸起一个很小的弧度。他不再说话了，呼吸声越来越粗，他抱着杰克的力道大得在王后身上留下淤青，数次鞭笞似的抽插之后终于又身深又用力地顶在最里面，阴茎不住跳动，射出一股股浓稠的精液。

精液打在肉壁上的感觉几乎让杰克昏厥，他自己的阴茎几乎是习惯性地被插射，白浊的液体射在了角落装饰的花瓶上。

男人从背后搂着他，后穴被堵得很严，精液一滴也没有流下来，悉数存在了杰克的肠道里。

出去。他哑着声音命令道，语调一贯拖沓，带着浓浓的情欲味道。

他身后的男人笑了一声，像是听到了什么有趣的笑话。

为什么？男人问，怕怀孕吗，美人？你会怀孕吗？那你大可不必担忧啦，即便怀了我的孩子，也与国王全是血亲。

杰克终于察觉到不对劲，强硬地推开男人，任由他的精液顺着腿根一股一股地涌出、滑下。

你是谁？杰克问，他努力平静着自己，戒备又警惕地打量男人。

强尼 斯托姆。你该认识我的，殿下，我是柯蒂斯唯一的兄弟。

斯托姆公爵摘下面具，一张同国王过分相似却稚气得多的英俊面孔便露了出来。他着迷地吻杰克红润的嘴唇，像是品尝果实那样尝着王后甜蜜的滋味。

柯蒂斯……我的兄弟，你的丈夫，他是否满足不了你？强尼笑了起来，揉搓着王后饱满的臀部，手指探进湿润的肉洞里搅了搅，高潮过后敏感至极的肉壁迫不及待地缠了上来，挤压他的指尖。

杰克被情欲烧得火辣的身体瞬间僵了下来。他瞪着强尼，好像这张脸他陌生得像是从未见过。他转身想跑，又被男人及时发现了意图，腰身被一把搂住，再次挺立的阴茎就着流出洞口的精液一举闯了进去。

杰克站不稳，倒了下去，强尼就顺着他的动作把王后压在了身下，捉住王后试图向前爬去的手，像一只毫无理智的野兽一般发了疯似地操他兄弟的妻子。

强尼一遍又一遍地灌满杰克窄小的肠道，咬得他浑身吻痕。而杰克早已被逼的昏了过去。

他被强尼抱上了国王的床，醒来时发现后穴被假阴茎堵得严实，整个腹部大概蓄满了国王的兄弟留下的精液。

杰克一直都知道自己有疯王后的贬称。直到如今，他恍惚间发觉自己大概真的疯了。


End file.
